The compound having the formula (V) has been disclosed in WO 01/47919.

It is also known as rivaroxaban and is marketed in a number of countries under the trade designation Xarelto.
The compound having the formula (V) acts as an inhibitor of clotting factor Xa and may be used as an agent for the prophylaxis and/or treatment of thromboembolic disorders, especially myocardial infarction, angina pectoris (including unstable angina), reocclusions and restenoses after angioplasty or aortocoronary bypass, stroke, transient ischemic attacks, peripheral arterial occlusive diseases, pulmonary embolisms or deep venous thromboses.
One method for preparing the compound having the formula (V) is disclosed in WO 2004/060887. The method disclosed therein uses a brominated compound
as an intermediate which is prepared using hydrobromic acid at elevated temperatures. Hydrobromic acid is corrosive and is therefore undesirable.
It was therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method of preparing the compound having the formula (V) which does not require the use of hydrobromic acid.
It was a further object of the present invention to provide a method of preparing the compound having the formula (V) which is simpler and faster.
It was yet another object of the present invention to provide a method of preparing the compound having the formula (V) which has a higher yield and results in a compound having the formula (V) which has a higher purity.